


Only if You Eat It

by gottahaveu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottahaveu/pseuds/gottahaveu





	Only if You Eat It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only if You Eat It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74732) by Inujuju. 



“什么意思啊，宗像？”周防坐在青之王的办公室里，一只堆满了奇怪的紫色粘稠物的碟子被放在他面前。  
“我告诉过您了，周防。”男人扬起一个“可爱的”笑容，“只要您吃光淡岛君为我们准备的红豆茶点，我就可以陪您好好打一架。”  
“她干嘛给我做？”  
“她就是这样的人呢。”周防瞪着面前被号称是食物的东西，从宗像面前没有碟子来看，周防很确定这是那位女性副官为她的王准备的，不是为他。显然，宗像这个他们二人可以在Scepter4的道场痛痛快快打一架的漂亮提议，不过是为了让周防不能拒绝替他承担这些食物。  
“你可以直接告诉她下次别做了。”赤之王对着面前散发着蒸汽的紫色糊状物一脸苦相。  
“我不能这样做。淡岛君总是非常勤劳地工作，拒绝这样……美味……的食物是非常失礼的行为。”  
周防从鼻孔里哼了一声，“没你说的这么好吧。”  
宗像耸耸肩，“哦呀，我想您还算抓住了重点。”  
“所以到底还打不打了？”失去耐心的男人把碟子推开，问道。  
宗像温柔甜美地笑着，把碟子推回对方面前。  
“只要您吃完这些。”  
“你是我妈啊？”周防惯有的慢吞吞语速在耐心消耗掉以后变得有些急躁。然而宗像只是把修剪整齐的指甲抵在下唇上微笑着。  
“换种方法解决怎么样？”周防抬高了语调，想要告诉宗像别磨磨唧唧的，直接把这坨玩意扔掉得了。不过这双锐利的紫眸让他有些犹豫，那融化了酸涩和埋怨的眼神让周防的手鬼使神差地，在他反应过来之前，伸向了勺子 。  
赤之王决定不再逃避这个挑战。  
……虽然第一口让他很想这么做。  
这玩意味道太恐怖了。很难想象它居然真的被认为是一种食物而不是武器。也有可能，没准它就是武器，宗像终于决定用它来结束赤之王的性命，免得自己总是要为他操心，一劳永逸。  
周防咳嗽着试图掩饰住全身上下都散发出来的恶心感，看到赤之王打算继续吃下去，宗像有点惊讶。  
这堆该死的无止尽的东西吃到一半的时候，周防感觉他的舌头已经麻木了，从喉咙到胃都被甜腻的粘稠物糊住，强烈抗议着他继续吃下去。  
该死的是，如果不吃完他就不能和宗像尽兴了。  
“周防，”宗像注视着正要吃下一口的赤之王，轻轻挥了挥手开口阻止他，“周防，够了，您可以停下了。”  
“拒绝。”男人吞下另一口红豆，声音听起来有一点奇怪。“在得到说好的酬劳之前我是不会离开的，宗像。”  
宗像皱起眉，伸手阻止了那个固执的家伙继续，纤长的手指紧紧握住对方强壮的手腕。“停下来，周防。”男人盯着他笑起来，琥珀色的眼镜中燃烧着玩味的火焰。  
“让我来。”宗像很清楚周防想要激怒他，让他做点傻事。因此青之王只是静静地更加用力地握紧周防的手腕，作为回应，他感受到赤之王平静的脉搏。  
周防微笑着用另一只手抚上青之王的脸颊，一贯骄傲的男人很明显在试图无视脸颊上因为对方的动作而升起的一点柔和的红晕。  
“如果你想让我停下来……”赤之王重重地呵一口气，看到青之王因为红豆的气味而皱起脸，露出一个狡黠的笑容，“至少应该把我嘴里的味道去掉吧。”  
在宗像来得及做出反应之前，周防就用嘴封住了他的双唇。  
就像每次周防这么做的时候一样，宗像试图抵抗对方愈燃愈旺的热情。但是抚摸在他脸上的手掌这时滑向脑后，将他搂得更近，刚刚被握住的手此刻反握住他的，勺子和碟子都被丢在了一边。  
看到对方眼中扫射过来的怒气，周防玩味地笑着含住宗像的嘴唇研磨，凑在他耳边轻轻将声音灌进耳朵，“接受现实吧。”宗像的嘴唇分开一个小小的角度咬上眼前的男人想要抗议，但周防并没有让他们的双唇离开彼此太久，就再一次滑进舌头堵住了他的双唇，舌尖仔细地扫过牙齿，和正在进攻试图将他推出去的舌头纠缠在一起，周防沉下身体贴近宗像，用脚把那碟烦人的食物远远推开。  
随着周防加深了这个吻，宗像的进攻逐渐减弱下来，炽热的舌头轻易地滑过宗像口腔内的每一个角落，原本反握着手腕的手掌也松开滑向他的背后，揽住他的头的另一只手则撑在他们身下的榻榻米上。虽然赤之王俯身在他上方并且把他压到了地上，宗像倒并不是很在意，相反，他的手探求着男人火焰般的头发和结实的后背紧紧搂住，以便感受到对方身上舒服的热度。宗像的眼镜早就被周防扔到了一边，但足够贴近的距离让他依然能够看清对方的脸。  
周防暂时分开彼此的双唇，低头注视着身下喘息着的青之王，墨蓝色的头发柔软地垂在泛起潮红的面孔上，双唇随着浓重的呼吸而泛起水润的光泽，紫色的眼睛有些失焦，少了些平时的锐利。爱极了这个一本正经的王在他指尖变逐渐被剥开的样子，周防忍不住轻笑出来。  
明亮的紫眸投去一个锋利的眼神，艳丽的面孔上有一丝不满，“什么事这么好笑？”宗像低柔地问道，周防只是得意地笑笑，俯身凑向他不经意间暴露出来的脖颈。  
“没什么……”周防缓慢地舔舐着宗像的颈子，感受着宗像的呼吸因为他的动作而突然急促起来。赤之王柔和地含住他颈侧的皮肤，知道如果留下任何痕迹，宗像肯定会对他暴怒。  
全部注意力都集中在颈部，宗像觉得头越发昏沉起来，有些不知道该把手放在哪里。搭上对方的身体的时候，他身体的某一小部分依然想着要皱眉推开周防，让他停下动作。  
但是宗像无法否认他对赤之王所给予的抚慰的渴望。周防非常照顾宗像的需求和感受，每一次触碰都那么炽热，虽然一直在戏弄他，却从来不会过火，总是含吮但不会咬噬，在他需要的时候，总是会在那里。  
周防故意用手掌重重按揉上宗像胸口前乳首所在的位置，收获了一声呻吟。周防非常了解，随着他的动作，宗像的手会怎样动作，呼吸会怎样短促，紫色的双眸会怎样变暗。青之王按下他的头颅让彼此的双唇重新胶着在一起的时候，周防咧开一个满足的笑容。  
在周防的配合下，宗像慢慢脱掉了对方的外套和白T恤，扬起嘴角伸出手掌轻轻游移在对方赤裸的上身。  
灵巧纤长的手指所带来的电流般的触感让周防忍不住低低地咆哮，将手掌滑进宗像的衣服，抚摸着青之王紧实滑腻的身躯。周防正想要脱掉他的衣服，却被宗像拍开他的手掌，青之王立刻得到了一声不满的抗议。  
“放松……”宗像耳语着轻柔地将对方推起来，“我可不想让您扯坏我的衣服。”周防露出一个侵略性的笑容，眼睛牢牢锁在宗像脱掉上衣的动作上。青之王想要把它们叠整齐，但是周防一把从他手中抢过衣物丢到一边，重新用身体将男人压回地板。  
“周防！”男人将注意力转向他的胸前的时候宗像忍不住嘶了一声。  
“放松，礼司。”温暖的气息喷在乳首，让宗像努力遏制住了一声呻吟。“它们又不是玻璃做的。”周防的双手抚摸上他的臀部。  
“但是它们是昂贵的布料做的！会被弄皱——”宗像还在抱怨着，而周防已经将手伸进他的内裤覆盖上私密的部位。  
“你话太多了。”周防评论道，手指擦过宗像敏感的顶部，令他立刻压抑着呻吟用手捂住了嘴巴。  
“周……防！”他断断续续地喊道，“停……下！”然而赤之王只是笑了笑，再次覆上了他的双唇，诱导着甜美的呻吟从他的唇边泄露出来。  
“为什么要停下？”周防的嗓音饱浸着情欲，带着醉人的诱惑力，让宗像稍稍有些晃神，忘记了回答他。显然不想让青之王再满脑子这些念头，周防继续着磨蹭的动作，肢体的摩擦对两人都产生了一些微妙的作用。  
然而宗像再次伸手捂住嘴巴堵住呻吟，这让赤之王有些不满地哼了一声。周防拉开那只麻烦的手，用嘴唇堵住了他的唇舌，吞咽下这位骄傲的王所发出的那些羞耻的声音。周防加大了手上的力度和速度，体肤相连，唇齿相依 。  
如果不是宗像伸手拉扯他的裤子，他会很愿意继续下去的。宗像的动作让周防有些惊讶地停顿下来，青之王扬起一个魅惑的笑容。  
“我们可不是动物，周防。”宗像评论道。  
赤之王有些抱怨地凑过去，将灼热的呼吸喷在他耳侧。“这可不够啊……”  
宗像轻笑着让手指穿过对方的红发。“这可是对您完成这么一项艰难任务的奖励。”  
赤之王不满地咬咬宗像的耳朵，满意地得到了一声呻吟。“不是说好要打一架吗？”  
青之王再次笑起来。“现在不算吗？”  
这个回答让周防笑起来，再次俯身在宗像上方。“你现在看着可不像是还能打架的样子。”  
宗像倾身靠过去，伸手覆盖上对方牛仔裤下已经鼓胀成形的部位，让周防不禁叹息出来。  
“您也不像。”  
“混蛋。”周防咆哮着抱住身下的人，彼此勃起的部位再次紧压在一起，呻吟和叹息在亲吻中被吞咽下。赤之王的手掌抚摸着宗像的背部，慢慢按揉向他身后隐匿在裤子下的入口探索。  
随着周防揉捏着他的臀肌，宗像的叹息在吻的间隙浓重起来，摸索上周防的下装，灵巧地解开他的腰带扣。赤之王的手指滑向那个将会带来无上愉悦的甜美缝隙，有一些犹豫。  
“你确定？”他带着些疑虑地问道。  
宗像轻笑着叼住周防的嘴唇 ，“您是我今天最后一个日程了。我猜在您之后应该没有什么再需要我容忍的。”  
周防扬起一个露出牙齿的笑容，转而啃咬着对方的脖子。“非常好。”  
宗像却拉扯着他的红发强迫他们注视着彼此都在被欲望燃烧着的眼睛，“别做得太过，明天我还要工作。”  
周防富有侵略性地笑了笑，“明白，殿下。”  
周防粗鲁地将他的裤子和内裤扯到膝盖以下，惹得宗像有些不满，“安静点，陛下。”青之王按下周防的头，主动用唇舌堵住了他的声音。  
赤之王同样踢下自己的裤子，早已挺立的部位终于可以去掉束缚地贴紧对方的身体，让他忍不住愉悦地叹息。周防栖身压上去的时候，宗像原本低沉的呻吟立刻拔高了。  
“周防……”身体亲密地交缠在一起，赤之王愉悦地用舌头堵住了宗像的喘息，同时将一根手指探入了对方的身体。  
青之王轻微地颤抖了一下，手指轻易地进出着，湿润多汁的洞穴在刺激下有如处子般轻轻蠕动，邀请着更多的照顾和快乐。  
周防在亲吻的间隙咧开一个笑容，空闲的手穿过宗像柔软的墨蓝色发丝梳理。这是他在欢爱中最喜欢的部分，缓慢地为宗像扩张的时候，享受他柔软的叹息和呻吟，彼此的身体坚定地交缠在一次，仿佛他们是一体的。  
手指从一根变成两根，又又逐渐增加到三根。宗像湿润的叹息和周防平稳的呼吸交错在一起，被打开的身体渴望着对方实质性的进入。但他知道尽管耐心等待让人发狂，却是必须的。周防或许有时强硬而固执，但他绝对不会在这方面伤害到宗像。因此宗像只需要安心相信，赤之王是知道他何时才算准备好的。  
宗像感觉到了手指的离开，取而代之的是更加坚硬的部位顶压在入口。周防身上笼罩起温暖的红色光晕，宗像扬起浅浅的微笑，放松自己感受着对方的进入，催动自己的蓝色光晕同周防的混合在一起。两种圣域融合在一起，带来奇特的观感，就像他们的力量在拥抱着彼此。细微的疼痛唤回宗像的思绪，他有些急切地索求着对方的双唇。  
周防动作得比平时要慢了一些，享受着被宗像包裹的感觉和他嘴唇柔软的触感。或许是因为有些厌倦于长久以来他们的相处中那些速战速决的交欢，渴望着仔细品尝云雨之中的每一个缱绻片刻。然而，宗像难耐地滑出唇缝的饱浸渴求的呜咽，让周防动作起来。  
周防探入的动作缓慢却深入，感受着被填满的过程，青之王的背弓起一个优美的弧度，让彼此的躯体紧紧相贴，难以分开。  
周防加快了他的速度。  
唇舌交缠中来不及被吞咽的唾液从宗像的嘴角滑下。他分开双腿缠绕上周防肌肉紧实的背部，身体弯折出一个使插入更深的角度，勃起的部位毫无阻隔地顶在对方灼热的小腹。  
纯粹的快感将二人包裹住，交融在一起的圣域仿佛一个燃烧着，流动着光芒的欲望之茧让他们沉迷其中。交缠的呼吸让那些呻吟难分彼此，一刻也不愿分开的唇舌只有在不得不呼吸的时候才会稍稍停顿，清亮的唾液在唇角留下细细的水痕，随着动作而越来越短。恍如来世的美妙感觉让他们中的任何一个都不希望这一刻迎来结束。  
快感和速度都接近了顶峰，宗像拉扯着周防的红发，让交缠的唇舌堵住自己越发尖利的呜咽，一直挺立在二人身体之间的部位也更加坚硬。突然加紧的动作让周防闷哼了一声，变本加厉地挺动着下身，将宗像引至高潮。  
宗像扬起一个恍惚的微笑，分开他们的唇瓣，狠狠咬上周防的喉结。粗砾的快感冲上周防的腹股沟，他咆哮着将自己全部释放在宗像体内。  
周防喘着粗气慢慢躺到青之王旁边，他们周身的光芒依然交织着，有如将两个人连接在了一起。深紫色的眼睛饱含餍足地带着些嘲弄扫过赤之王，在他还在花时间平复喘息的时候就已经从余韵中恢复，坐了起来。  
“您看起来就像个老头子，周防。”宗像取笑道，方才的光晕也逐渐消散，将二人重新分开。  
“闭嘴，宗像。”周防欣赏着宗像优雅地拿过一些纸巾清理干净自己。“看你的样子真难相信这是刚做过啊。”他直率地评论道。  
宗像轻笑着向他摇了摇头，“看到您赤裸身体在我的地板上睡觉的样子，真难相信您居然是吠舞罗最强的领袖。”青之王继续攻击着，“需要我通知您的朋友来把您抬回去吗？”赤之王咕哝了一声翻过身，不想起来穿衣服。然而宗像已经把他的外套扔过去，似乎刚才的活动完全没有影响到他，这让周防有些不满。  
“就让我在这睡好了，又不会烦你。”  
宗像皱起眉，捡起剩下的衣服都扔到他身上。“您或许是我今天要见的最后一个人，但我还是有一些工作要做的，周防。”周防不情愿地站起来套上衣服。“此外，您还没有吃完淡岛君的红豆茶点。”被点到的男人抱怨地哼了一声，拒绝再去看躺在他旁边的那碟可怕的食物。“因此，对于我愿意陪您消遣，请心怀感激吧。”宗像坐回桌边，整理着文件评论道。  
周防看起来有点发怒，整理好衣服就走向屋门。  
“周防。”身后传来的声音让他停下脚步转身看向对方，“味道去掉了吗？”  
赤之王舔舔嘴唇，露出一个笑容。  
“完全去掉了。”  
【END】


End file.
